Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) is a relatively new diagnostic imaging technique which employs a magnetic field, field gradients and radiofrequency energy to excite protons and thereby make an image of the mobile protons in water and fat. MRI has found many applications in imaging the central nervous system, but abdominal applications have lagged seriously behind. One reason that abdominal MRI has not been utilized more extensively has been the absence of a suitable MRI contrast agent for the gastrointestinal tract. Computed tomography (CT) is used more commonly for abdominal imaging in part because suitable contrast agents, chiefly barium and iodine compounds, are available for use in such imaging.
MRI contrast agents primarily act by affecting T1 or T2 relaxation of water protons. Contrast agents generally shorten T1 and/or T2. When contrast agents shorten T1, this increases signal intensity on T1 weighted images. When contrast agents shorten T2, this decreases signal intensity particularly on T2 weighted pulse sequences. To date several prototype gastrointestinal MRI contrast agents have been developed to assist abdominal MRI, but none of these have been altogether satisfactory.
For example, iron oxides which are strong T2 relaxation agents have been used as negative gastrointestinal MRI contrast agents to decrease signal intensity in the gastrointestinal tract. These agents, which predominantly affect T2, have the disadvantages of magnetic susceptibility artifacts which occurs as a result of the drastic effects on local magnetic homogeneity (magnetic susceptibility) caused by these agents. Magnetic susceptibility artifacts make it difficult to assess the bowel wall, bowel mesentery and adjacent structures.
The paramagnetic MRI contrast agent gadolinium-DTPA has also been tested as a positive gastrointestinal MRI contrast agent to increase signal intensity on T1 weighted images, but this agent has the drawback that decomplexation and release of free gadolinium ion may occur in the gastrointestinal tract which can be quite toxic. Furthermore, gadolinium-DTPA is relatively expensive.
Ferric iron has also been experimented with as an oral gastrointestinal MRI contrast agent. Ferric iron has been administered in the form of ferric ammonium citrate wherein the paramagnetic Fe.sup.+3 iron relaxes the water in bowel to make the bowel bright on T1 weighted images. Ferric ammonium citrate is quite inexpensive but the resultant gastrointestinal MRI contrast agent has been suboptimally useful. To obtain reasonable contrast enhancement, a relatively high dose of ferric iron is required, and some of this iron is absorbed as it passes down the gastrointestinal tract. Absorption of the iron creates two problems. First, absorption of the iron may cause problems with iron toxicity and iron overload. Second, as the iron is absorbed from the gastrointestinal tract, the concentration of the contrast agent decreases and the degree of contrast enhancement is much less in the distal bowel.
The ideal contrast agent for the gastrointestinal tract would affect both T1 and T2, causing the tract lumen to appear bright on T1 weighted images and dark on T2 weighted images. Tumors and other pathologic tissues generally have a long T1 and a long T2, which is to say that these pathologic tissues appear dark on T1 weighted images and bright on T2 weighted images. If the lumen could be filled with contrast material which appeared bright on T1 weighted images and dark on T2 weighted images, it would then be easy to differentiate a normal gastrointestinal tract from any adjacent abnormal tissues. The ideal contrast agent would also serve to minimize any toxicity problems, and be relatively inexpensive.
The need is great for new gastrointestinal MRI contrast agents, having some or all of the aforementioned qualities. The present invention is directed to achieving this important end.